Are you Strong Enough to Believe on Your Heart?
by Aimless Wandering
Summary: What will happen when the Ghost King asks his crush out on a date? What will happen if the daughter of Love asks her Brainiac out? What if a certain icon of Pop tries to intervene on their love life? Find out here! I own nothing in this story! All rights reserved for their respected owners! Nico/Percy slash!
1. Acceptance Into Olympus

_Title_: Are you Strong Enough to Believe on your Heart?

_Fandom_: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; complete AU

_PJatO Disclaimer_: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks.

_Cher Disclaimer_: All rights reserved to Cher for making the Believe Tour and the songs used for the titles, outfits, wigs and performances of Viper Liang and his Crew.

_Warnings_: shounen-ai, public display of affection, anal, guilt trips (You know when you feel guilt and all that crap), suicide (mentioned only and never done in the entire story),Magic (Black Love magic), Occult (mentioned), gender-bending

_Main Pairing_: Nico/Percy

_Side Pairings_: Piper/Annabeth, Luke/Percy (one-sided), Octavian/Percy, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Thalia/Bianca, Lou/Miranda, Nico/Drew (one-sided), Frank/Hazel, Charles/Silena, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Leo/Rachel, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Shane/Lacy, Michael/Calypso, Viper/Marco

_The Nobody' s_: Perseus Jackson, Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Octavian Simmons, Juniper Nightshade, Katie Gardner

_Pep Squad_: Silena Beauregard, Drew Tanaka, Nancy Bobofit, Khione Krystal, Piper McLean, Nyssa Black, Lacy Hunnigan, Hazel di Angelo, Mitchell Logan, Percy Blofis, Annabeth Chase

_Basketball Team_: Nico di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Jake Mason, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez

_Soccer Team_: Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Sherman Potter, Mark Meyer, Clovis Daver, Butch Knightley, Shane McNabb,Christopher Clark, Harley Davis

_Green Revolution_: Lou Ellen, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Calypso Nightshade, Juniper Nightshade, Grover Underwood, Castor Liber, Pollux Liber, Dakota Elle

_Fencing Club_: Clarisse la Rue, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen

_Say No to Animal Abuse_: Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Thalia Grace, Bianca di Angelo, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein

_Staff at Olympus Academia_: Principal Chiron Brunner, Lupa Brunner (counselor), Doctor Howard Claymore (librarian), Mister Ares (coach), Miss Aphrodite (coach cheerleaders), Mister Hermes (history teacher), Mister Dionysus (drama teacher), Miss Athena (English teacher), Miss Demeter (biology teacher, garden club), Mister Apollo (nurse), Miss Artemis (PE teacher, archery club), Missus Nemesis (math teacher), Mrs. Iris (arts teacher), Mister Hephaestus (crafts teacher), Miss Hecate (chemistry teacher), Mister Hypnos (music teacher)

_Performers for the Concert_: Angelo Salvatore (Manager) Viper Liang (Leader and Lead on Vocals), Marco Liang (Co-Leader and Dance Troop Lead), Keanu Marcov (Guitarist), Efran De Castro (Guitarist), Martin Concepcion (Bassist), Malcom Grace (No way related to Jason and Thalia Grace. Drummer), Leander Saritove (Pianist), Maria and Louise De Verra (Back-up singers) and 8 dancers (too lazy to mention them all for now)

_Summary/Plot_:The Basketball Team, Pep Squad, and other Clubs at Olympus Academia decide to watch a school concert being held at their gym/auditorium (**A/N: or whatever you call a giant place in the school with a stage indoors**) by a certain pop-star who is reviving the Goddess of Pop, Cher (**A/N: btw, that's her title, you know the Goddess of Pop**). And Nico asks Percy to attend the concert with him, but not as a friend. Rather his date, which upsets Drew, Luke, and Octavian. Piper does the same and asks Annabeth to watch the concert with her. Both agreed. But, unknown to the gang, the singer knew their situation and decided to help the original Love Birds (**Nicercy and Pipbeth**) come closer to each other. The singer also possessed a rather unusual gift of making the audience he wants to please the most see things what they want to see and make the audience he doesn't like what he thinks is not good for them (**A/N: If you know what I mean**). Will Percy and Nico intensify their feelings toward each other and finally confess it? Or will they remain as friends with feelings for each other held up inside them? Will Piper have the guts to finally have a full conversation with the Blonde Brainiac? Will these questions ever stop beginning with the word Will? (**A/N: No Pun Intended.** **Haha!**)Used the Believe Concert of Cher (**A/N: I know, I like old stuff. Don't judge me! And that's a good concert btw, so watch it in youtube!**) as a reference for the star's performance.

**Are you Strong Enough **

to Believe on your Heart?

1. Acceptance into Olympus

"Good Night Las Vegas! Thank you so much! You are a great crowd! You're gonna look so cute when Cher gets this and on TV!"

The roar of applause and the screams of millions of fans sends tingling sensations down the spine of the Revival King, Viper Liang.

"Good Night everybody! We love you! Thank you and God bless!" said Viper as he and his crew bow and exit back-stage.

"We did it guys! Job well done!" screamed Marco Liang, Viper's Husband and Co-Leader of the group.

Viper stared at his group and smiled as he felt a strong arm around his waist. He looked up and embraced his loving husband. He then looked at the group, they were physically fit, good looking and he knew them for as long as he can remember. Composing of 11 guys and 8 girls, they have been travelling all around the states to promote music of their generation. The music that the youth of today missed out due to the entrance of the rising stars, such as Nicki Minaj, Lady Gaga, Justin Bieber, and much more. Looking at the mixed group of 18-24 year olds, he knew they have worked really hard for thier Vegas Shows and decided to take a quick break from the spotlight. Since they were able to get permission from Cher herself that they can perform the shows with the same outfits and montages she used on 1999-2000 tour, they went around America spreading Cher's influence to the people of the present. Lucky for Viper he and Cher had the same size of clothing so her outfits fit him just right, although he had to make some changes to the outfits that Cher used and he will use for the shows

"Alright guys. Since we did a successful show tonight, we're gonna be celebrating at the Hotel later and Dinner is on Marco" smirked the 21 year old lover as he broke the embrace of his 23 year old husband and decided to make a dash for it

"Wait, what?!" growled the lover and started running for his in trouble babe "You're not getting away that easy Viper!"

"But what if I can?"

"Well you're lucky you didn't dance during the show!"

"Hey! I did dance while singing too!" he stopped which was the biggest mistake he made

The Dance King (or as how Viper calls him) pounced at his Revival King and pinned him down on the floor. Viper couldn't help himself but just giggle at his King. Which he loved so much. The Dance King smirked and kissed him. Passionately but with a rough edge (oh you know like a rough french kiss or something like that, I don't know. I'm still single, seriously!)

"I~Love~You~So~Much" Said the American Lover to his Asian Husband with every chance he can get to breathe while they were kissing

"I love you too" Said the Asian as he stopped kissing him. "But you do realize that you'll be punished tonight?"

"Does this mean I have to sleep on couch for a month or is it the no sex for a week?" Groaned the American as he got up and helped his husband up

"Well" Smirked the Dancer and pinned his lover to the wall "it just mean it will be a _rough_ night tonight, if you catch my drift"

"Hmm" Growled the Singer "I think I like that idea" Again kissing him roughly and almost stripping him off of his shirt

"Why don't both of you get a room and do whatever you need to do! We'll be fine, going hungry tonight!" screamed their crew and they instantly stopped and chuckled to each other and headed to the direction of the screaming while holding their hands

"Don't worry, we'll still celebrate and have dinner. Martin will pay the bill" chuckled the Chinese Man

"I ain't paying you cheap b*tch!" screamed the Bass guitar player

"I am sorry I might he'll be splitting with me?"

"I ain't splitting a f*cking bistro bill with you cheap b*tch!"

"Well, he does have a colorful way on how to say no" chuckled the leader of the group

The group laughed and started heading out of the hotel to go to the bistro, but Viper's phone started ringing he got it out of his pocket and groaned on who was calling

"Angelo?" said Marco with a frown on his face

"Ya think?" said Viper while rolling his eyes and answering the phone "Hey there Angelo, what is it this time?"

"I've got some good news! I've got you a gig! It's at a boarding school in-"

"Wait, wait, wait. You want us? To perform in a boarding school?!" roared the leader "Are you slowly losing it?! You booked us this show in Las Vegas and then from that to a simple boarding school?! Are you trying to drive me nuts?!"

"Well, it's not a simple boarding school" Said the manager with a sad tone in his voice "It's Olympus Academia"

Viper stood frozen at the name of the school "We'll be there" he then hung up and gestured his crew to the bistro

"Are you alright, babe?" said the Dance King to his husband with a worried look on his face

"Yes, I am fine. It's just..." He stopped and waited for his crew to go on ahead of the two of them "this is where my family literally started. I've graduated there around 4 years ago, now they want me" he shook his head "Us, to perform for them. I know we should be taking a break after the 5 consecutive shows here in Vegas but-" He was soon interrupted by the lips of his lover against his.

"First of all, you should stop nagging. Second, if you want to go now. You know the crew will always say yes to you if it regards to a show. I mean where is the school?"

"It's in New York City" whispered the once thought never fearing leader. But, soon he had fear written all over his face

"Then, shouldn't you be happy?" said Marco with a worried tone to his lover

Tears started to form on the leaders face and his husband pulled him for an embrace "Shhh, it's alright. If something went wrong there, it was in the past. You're-"

"No" said the leader with a shaky voice "If anyone should know. It should be you. I was practically bullied and envied at school, due to I had the charm of a Cheerleader, the brains of a Brainiac and the voice of an Angel. People took advantage of me. Others...tried..." He looked down and rubbed his ass.

Seeing as how his lover was doing that, Marco instantly knew what he was gonna say, but just embraced him and he tried to calm his lover down

"It's gonna be alright, like I said that was the past and it'll never happen again. Remember, I am here now and I love you with all my soul and will protect you with my life. Why do you think we got married in the first place, silly?" He chuckled and caressed the face of his loving husband

"You...You're right" said Viper while embracing his husband back and he felt his hand on his face, wiping those tears away "I should move on and go there. And perform for my Alma Mater"

Marco smiled and gave a quick peck on the lips to Viper "That's the spirit. Now, why don't we tell the crew that you're tired, head back to the hotel, and have your _punishment_?" smirked Marco to Viper while adding a seductive tone to the word punishment

"Already ahead of you. I texted Martin telling him that we're kinda tired and I said the tab is on me. So, why don't we go now? So, I can get _punished?_" said Viper while he moaned the word punished

Marco bit his lips and lifted his lover up, bridal style, and started heading back to their hotel room "You naughty little boy, come lets go then"

* * *

_Author's Note: No Smut scene here yet, people. Sorry about that, reviews will be greatly appreciated but go easy on me! This is my first time writing a Fanfic! Hoped you enjoyed and see you on the next chapter! _


	2. Courageous Will

_Title_: Are you Strong Enough to Believe on your Heart?

_Fandom_: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; complete AU (Even though I have no idea what AU means but I'm new here so, don't judge that harshly!)

_PJatO Disclaimer_: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks.

_Cher Disclaimer_: All rights reserved to Cher for making the Believe Tour and the songs used for the titles, outfits, wigs and performances of Viper Liang and his Crew.

_Warnings_: shounen-ai, public display of affection, anal, guilt trips (You know when you feel guilt and all that crap), suicide (mentioned only and never done in the entire story),Magic (Black Love magic), Occult (mentioned), gender-bending

_Main Pairing_: Nico/Percy

_Side Pairings_: Piper/Annabeth, Luke/Percy (one-sided), Octavian/Percy, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Thalia/Bianca, Lou/Miranda, Nico/Drew (one-sided), Frank/Hazel, Charles/Silena, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Leo/Rachel, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Shane/Lacy, Michael/Calypso, Viper/Marco

_The Nobody' s_: Perseus Jackson, Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Octavian Simmons, Juniper Nightshade, Katie Gardner

_Pep Squad_: Silena Beauregard, Drew Tanaka, Nancy Bobofit, Khione Krystal, Piper McLean, Nyssa Black, Lacy Hunnigan, Hazel di Angelo, Mitchell Logan, Percy Blofis, Annabeth Chase

_Basketball Team_: Nico di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Jake Mason, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez

_Soccer Team_: Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Sherman Potter, Mark Meyer, Clovis Daver, Butch Knightley, Shane McNabb,Christopher Clark, Harley Davis

_Green Revolution_: Lou Ellen, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Calypso Nightshade, Juniper Nightshade, Grover Underwood, Castor Liber, Pollux Liber, Dakota Elle

_Fencing Club_: Clarisse la Rue, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen

_Say No to Animal Abuse_: Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Thalia Grace, Bianca di Angelo, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein

_Staff at Olympus Academia_: Principal Chiron Brunner, Lupa Brunner (counselor), Doctor Howard Claymore (librarian), Mister Ares (coach), Miss Aphrodite (coach cheerleaders), Mister Hermes (history teacher), Mister Dionysus (drama teacher), Miss Athena (English teacher), Miss Demeter (biology teacher, garden club), Mister Apollo (nurse), Miss Artemis (PE teacher, archery club), Missus Nemesis (math teacher), Mrs. Iris (arts teacher), Mister Hephaestus (crafts teacher), Miss Hecate (chemistry teacher), Mister Hypnos (music teacher)

_Performers for the Concert_: Angelo Salvatore (Manager) Viper Liang (Leader and Lead on Vocals), Marco Liang (Co-Leader and Dance Troop Lead), Keanu Marcov (Guitarist), Efran De Castro (Guitarist), Martin Concepcion (Bassist), Malcom Grace (No way related to Jason and Thalia Grace. Drummer), Leander Saritove (Pianist), Maria and Louise De Verra (Back-up singers) and 8 dancers (too lazy to mention them all for now)

_Summary/Plot_:The Basketball Team, Pep Squad, and other Clubs at Olympus Academia decide to watch a school concert being held at their gym/auditorium (**A/N: or whatever you call a giant place in the school with a stage indoors**) by a certain pop-star who is reviving the Goddess of Pop, Cher (**A/N: btw, that's her title, you know the Goddess of Pop**). And Nico asks Percy to attend the concert with him, but not as a friend. Rather his date, which upsets Drew, Luke, and Octavian. Piper does the same and asks Annabeth to watch the concert with her. Both agreed. But, unknown to the gang, the singer knew their situation and decided to help the original Love Birds (**Nicercy and Pipbeth**) come closer to each other. The singer also possessed a rather unusual gift of making the audience he wants to please the most see things what they want to see and make the audience he doesn't like what he thinks is not good for them (**A/N: If you know what I mean**). Will Percy and Nico intensify their feelings toward each other and finally confess it? Or will they remain as friends with feelings for each other held up inside them? Will Piper have the guts to finally have a full conversation with the Blonde Brainiac? Will these questions ever stop beginning with the word Will? (**A/N: No Pun Intended.** **Haha!**)Used the Believe Concert of Cher (**A/N: I know, I like old stuff. Don't judge me! And that's a good concert btw, so watch it in youtube!**) as a reference for the star's performance.

**Are you Strong Enough **

to Believe on your Heart?

2. Courageous Will

/Monday. 7 am. Olympus High\

"Percy! Come on, man! We're gonna be late!" screamed Grover at his sleeping brunette friend

"Percy! Get your lazy ass out of bed! Get up man!" screamed Leo and Frank at their lazy room-mate

Percy groaned at their voices and buried his face on the blanket "Five more minutes mom" whispered the sleepy brunette

"Alright then" smirked Leo "I'll just tell Nico to go away now. You know, he's waiting for you outside"

Percy instantly bolted up and got himself ready. He made a quick dash to the bathroom and took a shower. The Basketball Players and Grover chuckled to each other. Then a knock was heard at the door

"Percy? Percy, are you there?" echoed the voice of the Ghost King "I need to ask you something"

"Just a minute!" screamed Percy as he was hastily dressing up "How long have you been waiting there? 5? 10 minutes?"

"Uhhh, I've only been waiting here for about 30 seconds now. Are you done yet?" said the half-Italian Jock

"Wait, what?" said Percy but he shook his head and headed out of his room leaving his room-mates behind. "So, what's up?"

"Wait for it" said Nico with a smile on his face. Then the sound of Grover's Uncle, Principal Chiron was heard throughout the campus

"_Good morning Olympus Academia! Today's forecast is... Tonight, 9 pm there shall be a concert in the school's gym. The singer is Olympus Academia's very own Viper Fullbuster Liang, The Revival King. Faculty, staff, Juniors and Seniors are permitted to watch. That is all"_

Nico smirked down at the Brunette who was blushing slightly at the idea "Well, I-"

"Percy!" shouted the blond Soccer Varsity Captain, Luke "I heard the announcement that Principal Chiron made, so wanna watch this concert with me?" he asked with a smile on his face

Nico frowned and growled when Luke said those words. He then stared at Percy who was also staring at him "It's your choice, Percy. Who is it gonna be?"

"Luke" said the brunette as he faced the Blonde Captain "I know you really want to go out with me for this concert, but I've made up my mind already and I'll be going with Nico tonight. I hope you understand"

Nico was surprised at the answer that his favorite cheerleader gave out. He almost wanted to lift him up, take him somewhere they cannot be interupted, and do what he plans to do at him. But he remembers the trial that brunette gave him. So he kept his composure but he still grinned like a crazy man

"Oh" said the disappointed Blonde and he turned back "Well, I'll see you guys later then" beginning to walk away from the Ghost King and the New Cheerleader

"So, pick you up at 7:30?" asked the Half-Italian to his Brunette crush who still had rosy cheeks

"Uhh, sure. We'll meet here since I have no idea where the gym is"

"Alright then. Catch you later" winked Nico and he left for his room

"I am in for the night of my life" whispered Percy as he got ready for class which was an unsual move for him

/At the same moment. Somewhere in Las Vegas\

The Revival King groaned as he got up. He stared at his husband who was still fast asleep, he smiled and got out of bed without waking him up. He entered the bathroom and started getting ready for the trip to Olympus Academia

'I wonder if I can get a uniform that fits me so I can use that for the opening show?' thought Viper as he was washing his face

He picked his phone and tried to call a close friend of his in Olympus Academia. He dialed the numbers and waited for the person to pick it up

"H to the E to the L-L-O! Hello! You've reach Silena Beauregard's number, who is this?" asked the leader of the cheerleaders

"Hi, Silena. You still haven't saved my number yet? It's me, Viper Liang. Your close friend since you joined the Pep Squad?" said Viper as he was walking back to the bed of his lover who was half asleep

Marco groaned as he got up and Viper hushed him sweetly "I am on the phone at the moment. Can you keep the groans and moans down, love?" he asked as he sat right beside him on the bed

Marco then took advantage to this moment and cuddled his husband "You may stop me from moaning but you can't stop me from making _you_ moan out loud" whispered the Dancer with a smirk look on and he started kissing his husband's neck

Viper tried to hold down the moaning and started talking to Silena "Do you remember now? You're kinda silent right now, which is a first"

"Oh, I just heard the groaning. So I thought you were busy. Anyway, what's the reason why you called Viper?"

"Well, Chiron must've announced it by now that I'll be performing there tonight and I was wondering if you've got any special people whom you want to end up together? I mean, being the head cheerleader and Queen of all Gossip, you must know who they are right now" said Viper as he was not affected by the kisses his husband was giving him "We can do this on the road, let's leave it at that or no sex for a month. Am I understood, mister Marco Fortes Liang?" whispered the Revival King to his Asian husband, who pouted back and nodded. He then headed for the bathroom and Viper heard the water in the showers running

"Hmmm. OH! Yes! I do have people who want to end up together." said Silena with a happy tone which died down quickly. "However, one of them is being held up, you know other people trying to get to them? The other is too shy to confess"

"Uh-huh, tell me how many people are we talking about here?" asked Viper as he got his notebook and pen

"Lets see. The first one is 5 people. 4 guys and a girl. The-"

Viper opened his eyes widely as he heard the number of people involved "Woah woah woah, back it up sister. Are you telling me we have 4 guys going after a chick?"

"Well, it's kinda complicated. 3 guys are interested to this guy and the girl is just bitching for one of the 3 guys who likes this guy"

"Huh? Can you say that again?"

"Alright, I'll give you the names so you won't get confused anymore, coconut brain. Percy has a crush on our star player in basketball, Nico Di Angelo. However Percy has also caught the eye of Luke Castellan, one of our soccer Jocks. And Percy has an obsessive dude with him, I have no idea who he is because I do not want to know. But they say his name is Octavian or something? I don't know. And Nico is caught in-between Percy, who he really likes, and Drew Tanaka, the b*tch whom he hates. Now you understand, coconuts for brains?" asked the cheerleader to his all-star best friend

"Yeah, yeah. I got it now, Gossip Queen" said the coconut brained American as he noted that down "Any more?"

"Hmm, then you have Piper who is too shy to confess that she likes Annabeth, a scholar here" said Silena with a simple tone on her voice

"Alright, I've got it now. Thank you very much, Miss Beauregard. Have no fear, your ol' pal Viper has got this covered. I'll see you tonight after the show" chuckled Viper to Silena

"Yay! Thanks Viper, I'll see you too! Buh-bye!" said Ms. Cheerleader as she hung up

Viper hung up as well and placed the phone on the table near him. He then smirked as he heard the water still running in the bathroom, he carefully got inside the bathroom and was about to flush the toilet

"Hmm? Viper is that you?" asked Marco to whom he thinks it's Viper

Viper stopped dead on his tracks and didn't answer his husband because it was time for revenge for trying to make him moan while having he was having a conversation on the phone

"Huh. Must be hearing things now. Damn I must be hungry" said Marco as he continued his shower

Viper then tried to hold a chuckle as he flushed the toilet and made a dash for the bed. He then heard the screams of his lover insdie the bathroom

"What the?! COLD! That's cold! VIPER! You're so getting punished tonight! I am gonna make sure that you won't be able to walk for a week and sit for a month!" screamed his lover in the bathroom

"Oh come on! Who was the guy who tried to make me moan while I was on the phone?!" asked Viper while he hid under the bed

His lover got out of the bathroom and started to look for him in their suite "If I catch you, you better prepare your ice packs, Viper! Cause when I do I am gonna f*ck you like there is no tomorrow!" screamed the naked man as he was still looking for him

The Revival King tried to hold his laughs as Marco was wandering their suite. Marco saw the bed and smirked. Viper then pulled a confused look on his face as he saw Marco approaching the bed

"Whew, am I tired. I think I'll just go back to sleep and find him later" said the Dancer as he jumped on the bed and he instantly heard the groans of his mate

"Hey! Stop that! It hurts!" screamed Viper as he tried to reach for something in his pockets

"Why? Didn't you have fun while you flushed the toilet and made my steaming bath into a dunk in the Artic Ocean?" said Marco as he was still jumping on the bed. Viper didn't answer "Aww, what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" asked Marco to Viper

The Revival King still didn't answer his mate. Marco got worried and stopped jumping on the bed "Viper? Babe? Are you alright?" asked the worried lover as he looked down on the bed and saw red liquid oozing out of the bed

"Oh s*it! Viper! Babe!" he screamed as he tried to grab his lover under the bed. When he did, Viper was unconsious and Marco was carrying him in his arms "Oh babe! Don't leave me! Please? I love you so much! Please don't leave me! You mean the world to me! I can't live without my Revival King by my side" said Marco with tears almost forming in his eyes

"Well, at least I know what you'll say if I am about to die" said Viper still trying to hold down laughing for he knows he offended his mate and that was not good

Marco looked at Viper as he held out a small bottle of Grape Juice. He then jumped off of the embrace and braced himself for the anger that will come out of his lover. He shut his eyes and readied himself. But instead of hearing curses and his angry voice, he felt his lips on his as Marco kissed him, passionately

"So, you're not mad?" asked Viper to his surprsingly calm lover

"Oh no. I am mad, your punishment is just simple. No after-show sex for later's show" smirked the Asian husband to his American husband

"What?! No! Don't do that! Do anything but not that! Please?" screamed Viper as he tried to beg for forgiveness to Marco

"We should start packing now, love" said Marco as he was ignoring the pleas of his husband and he started packing their things. Viper was still begging and was already on his knees.

The Asian found it very difficult to get dressed while his lover was still begging at him. He sighed and faced his lover "Alright, alright! I forgive you. But, you must do one condition then" smirked the Co-Leader of the group

"Sure, sure! Anything! As long as we have after-show sex I am fine with it!" wailed the begging leader of the group

"Ok then. Remember you said anything. While we perform some songs on stage, I'll have to f*ck you" smirked Marco as he licked his lips

Viper stood up instantly with wide eyes and his cheeks began to blush "Are... Are you serious?!" questioned the leader to his partner

Marco nodded and wrapped his arms around Viper's waist "Yes, don't worry. I'll make sure that _this_ will be the most memorable show ever" smirked the Asian and gestured for the door "Now, let's go. The sooner we reach Olympus High, the sooner they can get their _memorable show_" chuckled the Asian and started walking out of the door with Viper and their bags with them

'I am so screwed on tuesday night' thought Viper as he tried to catch up with his mate

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the views! I'll try and update as soon as I can. Cause school here in the Philippines (Yes, I am an American and I study in the Philippines) is gonna start tomorrow. I'll try and update as soon as I can. Rate and Review! Also, follow Welcome to Olympus High by Peace Phoenix. This story is inspired on that series. Thanks Peace Phoenix for inspiring me to write this! Oh! and watch the Cher Believe Tour in youtube so you can kinda get the idea of the songs and costumes Viper will use. Anyway, see you in the next chapter!_ **Showtime! **_Ciao guys!_


	3. Showtime!

_Title_: Are you Strong Enough to Believe on your Heart?

_Fandom_: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; complete AU

_PJatO Disclaimer_: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the Ancient Greeks.

_Cher Disclaimer_: All rights reserved to Cher for making the Believe Tour and the songs used for the titles, outfits, wigs and performances of Viper Liang and his Crew.

_Warnings_: shounen-ai, public display of affection, anal, guilt trips (You know when you feel guilt and all that crap), suicide (mentioned only and never done in the entire story),Magic (Black Love magic), Occult (mentioned), gender-bending, explicit intercourse, toys, spanking, doubling (if toys used are included here xD)

_Main Pairing_: Nico/Percy

_Side Pairings_: Piper/Annabeth, Luke/Percy (one-sided), Octavian/Percy, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Thalia/Bianca, Lou/Miranda, Nico/Drew (one-sided), Frank/Hazel, Charles/Silena, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Leo/Rachel, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Shane/Lacy, Michael/Calypso, Viper/Marco

_The Nobody's_: Perseus Jackson, Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Octavian Simmons, Juniper Nightshade, Katie Gardner

_Pep Squad_: Silena Beauregard, Drew Tanaka, Nancy Bobofit, Khione Krystal, Piper McLean, Nyssa Black, Lacy Hunnigan, Hazel di Angelo, Mitchell Logan, Percy Blofis, Annabeth Chase

_Basketball Team_: Nico di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Jake Mason, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez

_Soccer Team_: Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Sherman Potter, Mark Meyer, Clovis Daver, Butch Knightley, Shane McNabb,Christopher Clark, Harley Davis

_Green Revolution_: Lou Ellen, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Calypso Nightshade, Juniper Nightshade, Grover Underwood, Castor Liber, Pollux Liber, Dakota Elle

_Fencing Club_: Clarisse la Rue, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen

_Say No to Animal Abuse_: Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Thalia Grace, Bianca di Angelo, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein

_Staff at Olympus Academia_: Principal Chiron Brunner, Lupa Brunner (counselor), Doctor Howard Claymore (librarian), Mister Ares (coach), Miss Aphrodite (coach cheerleaders), Mister Hermes (history teacher), Mister Dionysus (drama teacher), Miss Athena (English teacher), Miss Demeter (biology teacher, Environmental club), Mister Apollo (nurse), Miss Artemis (PE teacher, Anti-Animal Abuse club), Mrs. Nemesis (math teacher), Mrs. Iris (arts teacher), Mister Hephaestus (crafts teacher), Miss Hecate (chemistry teacher), Mister Hypnos (music teacher)

_Performers for the Concert_: Angelo Salvatore (Manager) Viper Liang (Leader and Lead on Vocals), Marco Liang (Co-Leader and Dance Troop Lead), Keanu Marcov (Guitarist), Efran De Castro (Guitarist), Martin Concepcion (Bassist), Malcom Grace (No way related to Jason and Thalia Grace. Drummer), Leander Saritove (Pianist), Maria and Louise De Verra (Back-up singers) and 8 dancers (too lazy to mention them all for now)

_Summary/Plot_:The Basketball Team, Pep Squad, and other Clubs at Olympus Academia decide to watch a school concert being held at their gym/auditorium (A/N: or whatever you call a giant place in the school with a stage indoors) by a certain pop-star who is reviving the Goddess of Pop, Cher (A/N: btw, that's her title, you know the Goddess of Pop). And Nico asks Percy to attend the concert with him, but not as a friend. Rather his date, which upsets Drew, Luke, and Octavian. Piper does the same and asks Annabeth to watch the concert with her. Both agreed. But, unknown to the gang, the singer knew their situation and decided to help the original Love Birds (Nicercy and Pipbeth) come closer to each other. The singer also possessed a rather unusual gift of making the audience he wants to please the most see things what they want to see and make the audience he doesn't like what he thinks is not good for them (A/N: If you know what I mean). Will Percy and Nico intensify their feelings toward each other and finally confess it? Or will they remain as friends with feelings for each other held up inside them? Will Piper have the guts to finally have a full conversation with the Blonde Brainiac? Will these questions ever stop beginning with the word Will? (A/N: No Pun Intended. Haha!)Used the Believe Concert of Cher (A/N: I know, I like old stuff. Don't judge me! And that's a good concert btw, so watch it in youtube!) as a reference for the star's performance.

**Are you Strong Enough **

to Believe on your Heart?

3. Showtime!

/Monday. 6pm. Olympus Academia\

"Finally! I haven't been this excited to head for bed in like forever!"

Percy groaned and fell face first to the bed, he smiled and went to sleep but a few seconds in bed. A knock was heard on the door

"Go away!" growled Percy as he buried himself with his blankets and pillows

"Oh, ok then. I'll just come back a bit later? I mean, I just want to ask my _date_ if he could have some dinner with me" said Nico with a disappointed tone "Oh well, that'll have to wait for-"

Percy zipped as fast as he could to the front door, all fixed and ready. He opened the door as quick as he could "Sorry about that. I had to fix some things and I had to make myself a bit perky" chuckled the pep squad member

Nico stared at Percy who was wearing a white shirt, white pants and white shoes "Am I in heaven already?" asked the varsity player

He looked at Nico with wide eyes "Uhhh, nope. Not yet, why you ask?" The varsity player hooked is hand to his secret crush's waist "Cause, I am looking at an angel right now" chuckled the player as he gestured Percy to the mirror to check himself out.

"Uhh, be right back" yelped Percy as he went back to his room. A minute later he comes out in a black muscle shirt (even though he doesn't have the muscles for it), black tight jeans, and dark brown shoes. Nico couldn't help but stare at the teen for almost a minute he got out of that room

"Nico? Nico? Nico!" screeched the younger student at the older Varsity "Do you hate it? Is that the reason why you were staring at me for a minute and half now?"

Nico shook his head in refusal, got his hankerchief out of his pocket and wiped off the drool off his face. "You look great, now shall we-" he got interrupted when they heard the honking of a bus outside. After a few seconds, Chiron's voice was echoed throughout the school

"_Dear students, our guests have arrived. Please give them a proper greeting on the campus gates. Autographs will not be permitted at this time. So, without anymore messages, meet Viper Fullbuster-Liang. That will be all"_

Screams were then heard outside of campus and the pair rushed outside to catch a glimpse of the star. He was wearing exactly what Percy was wearing. A black muscle shirt (but this time, Viper has the muscles for it), black tight jeans, and dark brown shoes. Beside him was a taller, more muscular man with his right hand hooked to the star's waist. He wore a red Chinese shirt, black tight jeans, and black shoes. On their ring fingers, identical rings were seen which shows that they are married. "Hello! Hello Hello! Olympus Academia!" screamed Viper at the Students of his Alma Mater "Are you ready to rock on tuesday night?" the students stayed quiet for a while until one of them screamed out "I thought the show was tonight?!"

"Wow, who told you that? The performance will be tomorrow night in your Gym at 9pm" said the husband of the revival popstar "Besides, even if we want to perform for you guys tonight, we are kinda exhausted for performing 5 nights straight in Las Vegas and the road trip here"

"Well, well, well" said Viper as he saw Percy and Nico. He made his way through the crowd with Marco. Both of them looked at their opposites first then at each other "I think I've seen my double already. Kinda young and needs some work on those muscles, but other than that, he's fine" giggled Viper "So, what's the name of my body double and his friend here?"

"Well, this is Percy Jackson, a member of the Pep squad" gestured Nico to Percy "And I'm-"

"Oh, no need to say it. I watch the basketball matches on tv sometimes. Have no idea what's called and I don't want to know. You must be Nico Di Angelo, a Varsity Player in Basketball for the Olympians I pressume?" asked the Alumnae Student to the Ghost King

"Yup that'll be me"

"I thought so" said Viper as he looked around "Where's Luke, Drew, and Octavian? I would like to see them at the cafe in 10 minutes. Even you two if you don't have any _plans _that is" chuckled the popstar to the varsity player and the pep squad member

"Uhh, Percy. Is it alright with you?" asked the Ghost king to his little friend beside him

"Sure, anyhting is fine with me"

"Alright! I'll see you guys later then" smiled Viper to the both students "Come on, Marco. I still have to look for Silena"

"Well, she has to be somewhere here right?" wondered Marco "I mean she is the head of the pep squad as you've told me on the road"

"Viper! Viper! You-hoo! Silena here!" screamed the pep squad leader to the pop star

As Viper heard the screams, he made his way through the crowd without any difficulty "I am so glad I have you as a body guard" chuckled Viper to his husband

"Keep it up and I'll change my mind again" said Marco to his husband and Viper started whimpering "Gosh, you can't take a joke. Is this because I accidentally mixed my coffee with yours?" whimpered Viper at Marco

"I am still not convinced that was an accident" said the Dancer to his Singer

"Fine, be that way then" said Viper with a pouty face "Silena! Hello, dear!"

Silena yelped and gave Viper a hug "Who's this guy? He looks hot"

"Ahh, you haven't been introduced yet. Silena, this is my Husband Marco Liang. Marco, this is my friend Silena Beauregard" said Viper to the both of them

"It's a pleasure to meet you at last Silena" said Marco as he took Silena's hand kissed it

"My, what a gentleman. Lucky you Viper" giggled Silena to her friend

"What can I say? I love this guy the moment I saw him" said Viper as he hugged Marco. "Well, your charms are very hard to ignore, babe" chuckled Marco as he embraced Viper back

Silena squeeled in delight as she saw the pair exchanging compliments "Well, I am sorry to interrupt this, but Viper. Have you seen the people I've told you yet?" asked Silena to the Revival King

"Well, so far. I've only seen Nico and Percy just a few minutes ago. I haven't seen the others yet. I'll be meeting Luke, Drew, Octavian, Nico, and Percy at the cafe later" answered the Revival King to the Queen of Gossip

"Well, I'll just text the other three to go there and I hope your magic can work on them" said Silena. Viper chuckled and nodded "Very well, I'll see what I can do then" He then hooked himself to Marco's waist and Marco did the same to Viper "Come on babe. Let's look around the campus before we meet them at the cafe"

"Alright, alright" chuckled Marco as they began walking around the school of his husband

/Same day. 6:10pm. Olympus Academia Cafe\

The pair continued wondering the school until they stumbled into the cafe "Huh, well. After 10 minutes of roaming we finally found the damn cafe" groaned Marco as he was rubbing his exhausted legs. Viper couldn't help but just giggle at his husband's groaning "What's so funny, babe? Did someone place something at me that makes me kinda funny?" asked the Asian as he was looking for notes stuck on him

"No, silly. I am used to walking for long distances because well, after you f*cked my brains out, I couldn't walk for a week. But one time when you did f*ck my brains out, I tried walking. It hurt at first but then I got used to the pain. It's just funny seeing you complain like that" grinned the American at his Asian husband who was giving him a nasty glare

"Well, if you are used it then. How about I f*ck the living out of you tonight? We don't usually do it before a show. But since you can walk after being f*cked that hard, we'll see if you can handle it for the show" smirked the Dancer to his Singer Husband

"Deal, if I can perform while you're f*cking me on stage, which was an agreement you forced on me in the hotel in Las Vegas and I perform when you'll f*ck my brains out tonight. I'll be the one f*cking you for 3 weeks" said the Revival King to his Dancing King

"Done, if you can't do that. Well, you're gonna have to wear all of Cher's clothes that she used on our next tour or now if you have a few more shows here that is" smirked the Dancing King to his Revival King

Viper gulped at the bet his husband made. He and Cher agreed that he can use Cher's clothes and montages used. The clothes he hasn't changed was for the opening song only. He changed the others cause they were too feminine

(_A/N: Sorry to butt in. Just to let everyone know that Viper and Marco are not gay they're bi. But if you guys want them gay, well post a review giving your idea on that. I'll shut up now_)

"Fine! The bet is on!" screamed Viper at Marco "Now, let's go talk to these guys already, so we can get to it already" commanded the Revival King to his lover. Marco liked this side of Viper, then he felt like he was being dragged inside the cafe

(_A/N: Alright, we'll skip them talking about themselves, personalites, etc. Also Drew's and Percy's talk with Viper and Luke's, Octavian's, and Nico's talk with Marco. Skipping to Marco and Viper's f*cking session now! Oh and go easy on this one, this is my first smut scene ever_)

/Same day. 9pm. Olympus Academia, Viper and Marco's Room\

"Don't~Forget~To~Lock~That~Door~Babe" said Viper in-between the rough kisses he is giving to his husband

Marco nodded, closed the door behind him, locked it, pounced at his lover and continued kissing him roughly "You know~People~Might~Hear~Us~Here" said Marco as he parted with Viper

"Don't worry, we're given the west side of the school. This side is used if important visitors come here and it's also the place where they store some cleaning supplies" said the Fearless leader of the crew

"Really? Well, how did you convince Chiron to do that?" wondered Marco as he carried him to their bed, started kissing Viper's neck, and taking both of their shirts off "I mean, even if you're one of their proud Alumni. It must've taken a lot of convincing for your part to do this"

Viper nodded. He knows how stubborn Chiron is, he also knows how strict he is. "Well, it wasn't easy I'll give you that" moaned Viper as he also tugged at Marco's pants and those pants flew out of their bed. Marco also stripped Viper off of his pants "I told Sir Chiron that the crew sometimes drinks before a show at night and they tend to get loud when they're drunk, so they gave us this side of the school. That way no one in the East Wing, the wing where the students, faculty and staff are, can hear us. The only people who can hear us will be the crew here"

Marco smirked at Viper. He loved his intelligent lover. He knew how people tick, their strengths and their weaknesses. No wonder he is a graduate of this school. "Well, now that's settled. I can now do our bet. Time to f*ck the life right out of you. But first, time to punish you for leaving me alone in the restroom and making me look for you" growled Marco as he ripped the boxers of his husband and Viper did the same with Marco's

Marco then flipped Viper over and Viper was on all fours. The Dancer spanked the left cheek of his lover's behind. He let out a yelp as another hit to his behind followed. "Well, how was I supposed to know that you were in the toilet? I thought you were roaming around the school without me so I continued" said Viper but he was answered with more slaps to his ass

"Enough talking, more punishment" said Marco as he continued spanking his lover's butt. Viper continued yelping blow after blow. But after sometime, his yelps turned into moans as the pain changed into pleasure. His member became harder with each blow to his behind. Marco smirked at the sight of his lover's bright red ass "Now, before we head for the main course. How about an appetizer?"

Viper licked his lips and nodded quickly. Marco let him go and Viper sat on the bed with a hiss, feeling the searing pain after he has receieved his spanking from his lover. Then right in front him, the hard cock of his husband was presented to him "Suck" said the dancer with a authorative tone. Viper didn't think twice when Marco said that. He kissed the head of his lover's cock and Marco couldn't help but growl in pleasure, he then grabbed Viper's hair and he started thrusting his member at his lover's mouth. "Damn babe... your mouth... feels so good" moaned the dancer as Viper was rolling his balls

Marco leaned back to the wall. Lucky for him the room they chose had an extension at the back where there was a small bedroom. His thoughts got interrputed as Viper was deepthroating him, moaning which was sending vibrations of pleasure to his lover and he inserted some digits to the Dancer's hole, Marco moaned as Viper as doing his. The Revival King knew how to please his lover. Marco let his dick out of Viper's mouth and Viper started pouting at him

"Don't worry my puppy. Your master has another place for this _beast_" Winked the Asian "You know what I mean"

Viper nodded happily like a puppy, lied down and started spreading his legs as wide as he can. But Marco just stood there, waiting. "Come on, if you want it you gotta beg for it. Beg just like the little slut you are" demanded Marco with a smirk in his face

Viper moaned in ecstasy "P...Please Master, can you t...t..take m...m..me?"

"Hmm, not enough. Keep going"

'Time for my trump card then' thought Viper with a smirk. He started spreading his hole in front of Marco "P...Please, Master Marco!" moaned the Revival King "Take me! I can't wait anymore! I need you! I yearn for your cock! F*ck me! F*ck the living right out of me! I'm yours and only yours! For the love of humanity! Please, f*ck me!"

"That's right b*tch, you're mine and only mine. I mean were any of your ex's able to f*ck the living right out of you?" said the Dancer as he kissed his lover roughly while slowly inserting himself. "No! None of them pleased me like how you do, master" said Viper as he threw his head back when he felt the thick intruder entering him

"Oh God! Yes!" moaned the Singer in ecstasy "Move, please. F*ck the living out of me like you promised!"

"I will, I will. Just hold on, this will be more fun if" chuckled Marco as he was going through their things and brought a dildo out "this was in with me. Is that ok with you?"

"I don't care! Just f*ck me already!" moaned the singer

"I love it when you demand for something that you want babe" growled the dancer as he also insterted the dildo within his lover. Viper again threw his head back as he felt the dildo with the thickness of his lover. Marco started thrusting in and out of Viper. He did the same with the dildo and they kept at it. Marco grunted and groaned at the tightness that he loved the most "You're perfect my Revival King"

Viper stroked himself and moaned at the pleasure he is feeling right "I...I'm so close babe!" screamed Viper at his Asian lover

"Just...Just hold on babe. I'm almost there"

"Hurry! I can't hold on much longer!"

"Alright, come with me, _Wo de ài_"

Both of them screamed as they both reached their climax. Viper ejaculated all on the sheets and Marco spread his seed deep within the walls of tight lover. Marco collapsed on top of Viper and embraced him.

"That...Was...Amazing" panted Marco as he got up and made Viper lay at his sweaty chest

"Yes...It...Was" replied Viper with a kinda tired look on his face

"But," smirked Marco as he got up and spread Viper's legs wide. The Revival King's eyes went as wide as he legs "That doesn't mean that the night is not yet finished, my love"

"Mmm... If you insist then. The night is still young, my Love. Let's keep at it" growled Viper as he got up to kiss his lover and to also remove the dildo that was still in him

"It's gonna be rough day for you tomorrow. We'll see if you can still perform in your condition" said Marco as he started spanking Viper again

"We'll find out then" hissed Viper in pleasure

* * *

_**Author's Note**: Alright, I guess that's about it for now. I am so sorry guys I haven't been updating in a while. School is being b*tch, you know. Don't worry when the summer months come, I'll update as often as possible. Rate, Review, Fave, and Follow (Wow, as if you're doing your own youtube video xD). Oh and don't forget to answer the polls for another story. I'll let the people decide on which couple shall be the main focus. Shall it be a Nico/Percy? A Jason/Percy? A Luke/Percy? The Big Threesome? or the Titanic Foursome (Nico/Jason/Luke/Percy)? It's up to you guys! Make the wise choice! And watch out for another series coming out soon. Endurance of a Magician in Love, starring our very own Nicercy as the main couple. See you guys in the next chapter!_** I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For! **_Ciao People!_

_Viper: Gods he talks to much  
Marco: Well, you better hush or else. He'll force something down on us  
Frost: You better listen to him Viper or you'll get what's coming to you  
Viper: Two against one. This is so unfair *sulks in a corner*  
Frost and Marco: *high five*_


End file.
